Always
by Awhaaaa
Summary: Matt can eat chocolate too... O.O Wuh oh. Run Matty!


Mello was stretched out on the couch with a look of disdain and boredom evident as he watched a show that was obviously not to his liking. His lips were pursed in annoyance, and his head involuntarily moved farther away from the TV screen as the host... uh… never mind. He sighed in exasperation, and hurled the remote at the screen, shattering the glass, and sending the TV backwards off of its stand to land in the pile of broken glass shards now scattered across the hardwood floor.

"Mello, What the hell!" Matt said as he walked through the door, dropping a bag on the table. He motioned towards the scene of chaos. "My Xbox was right there! What if you'd crushed it?!" Mello stared indifferently at the blank, whitewash wall across the room. Matt halted his tirade, and looked at Mello curiously. "…Mello, everything okay?" Matt stepped closer, leaning down to view the blonde's face better. "What's going on? ... Did Near-" Mello whirled around to glare menacingly at Matt, issuing a very clear warning. Matt sat down carefully beside him as Mello turned away to stare at what appeared to have become his favorite wall in Matt's absence. "Do you want to talk about it?" He nudged Mello softly feeling his back stiffen.

"No." Silence.

"I got-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it Matt!"

"I was just-"

Mello whirled around again, his face flushing, eyes shining dangerously. "What did I just fucking say!"

…

"…Chocolate."

"…"

"I got some more chocolate. That's all I was saying."

Mello's face softened. He fake coughed into his hand, attempting to mask his embarrassment, as well as to avoid at all costs the impending request for an apology predictably coming his way. "Oh… well then." He briskly hopped up, and began to stride over to the table.

"It's all mine though." Mello halted mid-step, and turned slowly to face Matt. Blue eyes met goggled in a challenging stare.

"What?"

"It's mine. I bought it with my money; you can't have any, hands off!" Matt's lanky form was stretched across the cushions, his arms dangling over the armrest, one hand cupped under a rosy cheek. His lips were curled up in a cheery smile, his eyes studying Mello's reaction. Blue eyes creased in suspicion. Mello grimaced. However 'friendly' Matt was attempting to appear, Mello could see the malicious intent in that lousy little punk gamer's 'friendly' attitude currently directing itself at him. _Careful Matty._

"You hardly eat chocolate. What do you want with it?"

Matt's smile twisted to a sly and knowing smirk."Oh, there are plenty of uses for chocolate." Matt rolled off the couch, and sprang to his feet. He nonchalantly made his way across the room, and reached into the bag pulling out a bar wrapped in tin foil and brown glossy paper. He balanced the bar between a ring finger from each hand, and turned it this was and that, examining it with curiosity, his pink tongue slightly protruding from his lips. "I could test how easy it is to light on fire… or if that's even possible." he mused as he began to pace almost drunkenly around the room. Rip, crinkle. "I could… chuck it at people from the window." Crinkle. "…or make a sculpture… or-" Crack!

An undignified, high-pitched sound escaped Mello's slightly open mouth. Copying Mello's chocolate consumption style, Matt snapped off another large chunk. "Mmm… I should eat chocolate more often." Matt commented, taunting Mello by waving the half finished bar in his face. Matt took 

another bite and smiled with satisfaction at Mello's face growing more pitiful and dangerously pissed by the second. Mello's self control surprised him. Crunch, crunch, "Mm, mm, mm, that's some good chocolate Mels." Well, he was actually just surprised he wasn't having his head slammed into the wall at this point.

"Matt." Mello's tone was flat, and the restrained sort of quiet that always made Matt's stomach turn with fear and excitement.

"Yes dearest?" Matt cheekily answered, hiding his nervousness with a deviously innocent facial expression while sucking on the almost finished bar. The tension in the apartment was almost tangible, one pair of eyes settled on soft lips caressing a chocolate bar, the other carefully studying the others face. _Too far? _

"Give me the fucking chocolate right now." Matt cocked his head to the side, and nibbled at a corner of the remains. "Matt." The blonde's commanding voice held a very real threat in its tone that sent a shiver up the red head's spine. Mello took a step forward, and Matt playfully took one back.

"Apologize."

"…What?"

"Apologize, you were rude, you almost killed my Xbox, you yelled at me. I think I deserve at least a sorry. " No answer. "Well… alright then. I did give you fair chance." He dangled the last piece over his extended tongue; head tilted upwards, his eyes glancing over at Mello.

"Matt! Don't you fucking dare-" And in it went. Matt grinned defiantly, his eyes twinkling through his goggles. Abruptly his eyes grew wide with fear. Mello stood in ominous silence. eye twitch A scream worthy of a banshee was catapulted into existence, reverberating off the walls of the apartment and most likely waking everyone within a half mile radius.

With a growl, Mello made a grab for Matt's arm. Matt bolted for the table. He clambered hurriedly to the other side, lunging right and left to avoid Mello's advances around the only barrier between him and his possible demise. Being one to tire of games quickly, Mello dove across tackling Matt, landing in one big heap of leather, and stripes.

Matt began to wriggle away, and let out a frightened squeak as he felt a gloved hand clamp down on his calf. His chest was pinned to the floor, and his hips were straddled by leather clad thighs. Matt's attempted cry of "Wai-" fell on deaf ears as Mello took advantage of his parted lips, and plunged his tongue into Matt's mouth, purging it of the remaining chocolate. Matty squirmed briefly, but yielded when he felt Mello's hands press his shoulder blades even further into the hardwood.

The kiss started out rough and set on only one goal (Chocolate removal; duh.), but Matt was slightly befuddled when it became obvious that no more chocolate was to be had, and yet still the kiss persisted.

It softened, and deepened into something that the red head didn't feel completely opposed to. Matt's hands began to trail up the blonde's back, sliding underneath his shirt. He slightly dug his nails into delicate, pale flesh, and was rewarded with an exquisite purr, at which point Mello's eyes snapped open and wheels began to whir, processing just exactly what he was in the act of doing.

His body stiffened, leaving Matt's curves that had meshed so well with his only a moment ago, forlorn. An inarticulate murmur of objection at the separation of their lips fled Matt as Mello pulled away, and got to his feet. His cheeks were flushed and he turned away abruptly to walk across the room.

"You know..." Matt panted. "There was more chocolate in the bag." He saw the back of Mello's neck flush further, and his shoulders rise noticeably, his fists clenching. Mello spun around and marched back, purpose flashing in his sky blues currently locked on Matty. With one fluid movement, he whipped his fist into the center of Matt's stomach, making the other boy curl up in pain.

"Don't ever withhold chocolate from me again! Got that?" Matt nodded weakly while groaning into the floor. Mello reached into the nearby bag still resting upon the table, unwrapped a bar, and bit 

down, reveling in the first "Crack!" He began walking back to the couch, and halted, turning back to view Matt still recovering from the brutal punch. "Oh, and Matty?"

"Yeah Mels?" came Matty's strained reply.

"It's always mine."


End file.
